


Поздно

by Lubava21, Rus_Rock2019



Series: Спецквест. Кроссоверы [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rus_Rock2019/pseuds/Rus_Rock2019
Summary: Вот и все, Христос, ты на кресте.





	Поздно

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер "Благих знамений" Терри Пратчетта и Нила Геймана и песни "Антихрист" группы "Ария".
> 
> Черный Ангел Ада  
Был со мною рядом...

Молоток ритмично стучит, и от каждого удара я вздрагиваю, словно это мою плоть пронзают острые гвозди. Распятый человек вскрикивает, но продолжает бормотать молитву Господу. Я смотрю в его искаженное болью и страхом лицо, а солдаты меж тем заканчивают свою работу и поднимают распятье.

Вот и все, Христос, ты на кресте. 

_Его_ появления я чувствую: холодок пробегает по коже. Я оборачиваюсь и вижу падшего ангела — посланника ада, как всегда закутанного в черное. Его змеиные глаза смотрят туда же, куда только что смотрел я. 

— Ты обещал битву, — негромко говорю я ему.

Он молчит.

— Ты обещал, что мы сойдемся сегодня, и живым выйдет только один. 

Он смотрит на распятого сына Бога немигающим взглядом. Рыжие волосы колышутся на ветру. 

— Но если этого не случится, зачем был нужен я? Зачем _он_ отправил меня на землю? Зачем _мы_ прошли через страдания и унижения? Мы с тобой. Зачем?!

Я резко хватаю его за плечо и разворачиваю к себе лицом. Земля под ногами начинает дрожать. Я полон сил. Я шел к этому много лет. И опоздал.

— Они решили иначе, — отвечает он.

Мне мерещится, или в его глазах печаль? Он вдруг грустно усмехается.

— Только небо может убить своего посланника, чтобы победить в битве, которой даже не случилось. 

— Что мне делать? — Я отпускаю его руку, злость сама собой проходит. 

Он пожимает плечами.

— Ты все еще можешь призвать всадников и разрушить мир.

— И какой в этом смысл _теперь_?

— Никакого, — просто отвечает он. 

Я вновь смотрю на своего не случившегося врага, а когда оборачиваюсь к демону, того уже нет. Как будто он уверен, что я не призову всадников. Он прав, не призову.

— Мы еще встретимся, — шепчу я человеку на кресте, хоть и знаю, что он меня не услышит. — Может быть, через сто лет, может быть — через сто веков. Я вновь явлюсь в мир, и на этот раз ты не сбежишь.


End file.
